1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a metal layer thereof, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a metal layer thereof by an electroplating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have excellent display quality and low costs that they dominate the display market in recent years. In the aspects of the space restriction when several terminals and displays are operated on the same table, environmental protection or power consumption, CRT displays, however, have some problems needed to be solved. Accordingly, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCDs) with high image quality, excellent space-efficiency, low-power consumption and non-radiation have been gradually replacing CRT displays.
For prior art TFT LCDs, aluminum is used as metal lines of the TFT array substrate. Due to the increase of the size of the TFT LCD, the routing of metal lines of TFT array substrates must be increased. As a result, impedance of metal lines is so increased that signal delay of TFT LCDs becomes serious. Therefore, image quality of TFT LCDs degrades.